


It's Them Being All Domestic and Shit

by endlesschaos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesschaos/pseuds/endlesschaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just can't believe this is his life sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Them Being All Domestic and Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://qeewhizz.tumblr.com/post/86475462932/its-them-being-all-domestic-and-shit-its-been-a
> 
> First work on here and also really bad oops. Tell me what you think!

It’s been a few years since “The Incident” as they’re now calling it. They don’t want to go further in depth so The Incident is what it’s called. Starbucks is now an official couple that the whole crew teases. Especially Tony because is he really Mr. Tony Stark if he’s not teasing someone? 

So anyway. 

Steve wakes up to an empty bed. Something that scares him a little every now and then. He reaches across the bed and feels it’s still warm. He smiles to himself as the smell of eggs and bacon wafts up to their bedroom. Chuckling, he gets out of bed and exits the room, heading downstairs. They’re domestic, okay? They have a mortgage and everything. He peeks into the kitchen and sees Bucky making breakfast for them. He goes into the room and leans against the wall. The wood floor creaks a little under his feet and Bucky turns to look at him, his hair the perfect amount of ruffled. He smiles when he notices who it is. 

“Good morning,” He says. 

“G’morning.” Steve grins to himself and he can’t help the full blown smile spreading across his face because wow. How did he get so lucky with this amazing guy who is cooking breakfast for him and looking really fucking sexy doing it too? Bucky goes back to the stove and Steve walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, the same smile still spread across this cute little face.


End file.
